


Hideaway

by BuildMeTheMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First chapter is SFW, Light Femdom, Reader-Insert, Sex, Valentine's Day present for the lovely readers who have put up with me, and other stuff i'm making up as I go, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildMeTheMoon/pseuds/BuildMeTheMoon
Summary: “I…” was all Gabe was able to get out before reaching and taking a gulp of his drink. Trying to force his brain to accept the wave of heat he was feeling was due to the liquor and poorly ventilated bar. Definitely not this woman who was trying to tempt him in to submission without saying more than a few smooth lines.“You?” She took a testing sip of her drink, keeping her eyes on him.“Have we met before?” Gabe blurted out in a weak attempt to have some control over the situation.“Don’t think so.” She gave a small shrug “I’d like to think I’d remember a face as pretty as yours”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little Valentine gift for the kind people who have left comments of my other fics!  
> I was going to tag ya'll but didn't want to attach you name if you didn't want it. And heck, you may hate it.  
> So sorry in advance ( ._.)
> 
> the version of Gabe I prefer to write about has hair like this btw: http://ramida-r.tumblr.com/post/168655750570

He swirled his drink in the glass before throwing it back. The taste wasn’t horribly unpleasant, but he drank it for that burn then that small feeling of ease that chased it. He closed his eyes and exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, with a roll of his neck he looked in to the mirror that lined the bar’s back display wall. Mostly empty bottles of booze made it easier to survey the room behind him.

For a Sunday night, it was busy. Most people in the booths had seemed to settle in to a drunken stupor, some hanging their heads after one drink too many. Others were jovial and laughing with friends, clearly nowhere to be tomorrow morning.

 

Gabe liked this place not only because of the cheap strong drinks, but it was far enough off base he didn’t risk seeing any of his superiors, recruits, or anyone else in between.

His eyes snapped back as another glass of whisky was placed down in front of him, he cocked a brow at the bartender who pointed to a woman sitting at the end of the bar, back resting on the wall as she watched him for his next move.

Despite the dim lighting, he could tell she was pretty. Gray t-shirt covered with a biker jacket that looked like it was tailored just for her. She also wore a grin on her face accented with a dark shade of lipstick he wouldn’t mind seeing smeared.

He held up his glass and nodded before tossing it back and rising to his feet.

 

“Anything else we get after this, put it on my tab.” Gabe said motioning to the bartender for two more and walking towards his new friend.

 

Getting closer he was able to admire her clothing. Black boots with a low heel that were well worn, but kept in great condition. Black jeans that looked like they were painted on they fit her so well.

 

“Evening” she smiled, her finger tracing over the rim of her nearly empty glass, looking him up and down. She motioned to the stool next to her. Gabe’s mouth suddenly felt dry as he cleared his throat, eyes darting to the bartender hoping for some relief.

 

Gabe, whether intending to or not, could come off imposing. His size and the way he carried himself was clearly a man not to be tested. If someone felt bold enough to test him, they would swiftly be handed their ass. This woman didn’t seem to pick up on that carefully crafted aura, or she just didn’t care.

 

She couldn’t help but smirk as he settled on to the stool next to her, his confidence faltering for just a second as he noted how closely she was watching him. He tried to flex his arms a little more than necessary, the earlier drink urging him to show off a bit. Her grin grew, if he thought he was being subtle, it was only he who thought so. She threw back her drink just as the bartender came over with 2 whiskeys. She handed him her empty glass dismissing him with a small smile before turning to face Gabe.

 

“What brings a gorgeous thing like you to place like this?” she asked picking up one of the whiskeys turning in her stool and crossing her legs, then resting her back on the wall again. Gabe was the only thing in the room she wanted to focus on.

 

 “Shouldn’t that be my line?” Gabe asks reaching for his drink, the slightest of blushes warming up his cheeks.

 

“Nothing’s stopping you” she took a sip of the whisky, scrunching up her nose at the taste. She waved at the bartender getting his attention. “Cherries, please.”

 

“I would gladly get you something more to your liking.” Gabe said watching the bartender return with a glass full of maraschino cherries.

 

“Not necessary. Nothing something a little sweet can’t fix” She grabbed half a dozen cherries dropping them in to her glass. She let them settle before grabbing one by the stem and pulling off the whisky laced fruit with her teeth.

Gabe wanted to say he’d be happy to get her anything she’d prefer. But was unable to speak as she took another cherry and caught it between her teeth before closing her lips around and pulling the stem free.

 

“I…” was all Gabe was able to get out before reaching and taking a gulp of his drink. Trying to force his brain to accept the wave of heat he was feeling was due to the liquor and poorly ventilated bar. Definitely not this woman who was trying to tempt him in to submission without saying more than a few smooth lines.

 

“You?” She took a testing sip of her drink, keeping her eyes on him.

 

“Have we met before?” Gabe blurted out in a weak attempt to have some control over the situation.

 

“Don’t think so.” She gave a small shrug “I’d like to think I’d remember a face as pretty as yours”

 

Gabe took another gulp of his drink. He was not used to a woman who was so forward. Or anyone who had ever so openly hit on him. Typically, it was a dance, which he enjoyed and was quite good at. Dishing out the compliments, making people blush, making a stranger feel like the center of the world. It may not have led to anything more than a one-night stand, but it was small kindness he enjoyed giving, but had never so openly received. It felt good, it sent a warmth through his gut that wasn’t just alcohol induced. He was speechless, which she seemed to find adorable.

 

“What’s your name? She asked, taking a sip of her drink. Gabe couldn’t help but notice how her tongue ran over the rim of the glass as she did.

 

“Reyes.” He said hoarsely, voice cracking slightly, he finished off his drink and tried again. “Gabriel Reyes, that is.” The bartender was about to pour him another one, but she waved at him indicating he should stop. The bartender raised his brows, shrugged, and walked away.

 

“I’m Reader. (Y/N) Reader.” You smiled holding out your hand for a shake. Gabe instead took your hand and kissed the back of it, earning a smirk from you. You took the opportunity and gripped his hand. You hopped off your stool, pulling him from his. You headed towards the door pulling him behind you, his steps unsure at first but eagerly catching up. A few drunken cat calls followed you but that didn’t slow you down.

You pulled him around to the side of the bar, in the shadows. His brows were furrowed, wondering what situation he may have gotten himself into before those fears were silenced by a smoldering kiss. You pulled back, looking into his eyes, making sure he was willing. His brief moment of shock became need, he gripped your hips grinding you into himself, showing you how willing he already was.

You smiled on his lips before kissing him again. Your hands went to his shoulders, standing on your tiptoes to get better contact. Your hands wrapped around his neck, your thumbs ghosting over his Adams apple, sliding up. One hand pulled his beanie off, the other dragged your nails down the back of his head. Gabe moaned into the kiss, the vibrations going from kiss right to your core.

 

You stepped back, beanie in hand, and giving him a wicked smile.

“I’m in room 23.” You pointed across the street from the bar to a two-story motel. Gabe had slept off a few nights there and knew it well.

“If you want this back, go inside and pay your tab,” You held up his beanie then pulled it over your head. “then come and get it. If not,” you began to back away before turning on your heel. “It was very nice meeting you, Gabriel Reyes.” You began to jog across the street turning halfway, still wearing that wicked smile.

 

In that moment there was nothing Gabe wanted more than to hear you say his name as many times as he could make you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You heard a knock on your door and grinned at your reflection. You tousled your hair and turned off the bathroom light. As you passed by the bed, you moved his beanie to a corner at the end of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be 2 chapters. But I lost the finished version and have been throwing a pity party.  
> I'm really sorry it's not done, but I just don't have the time to finish it tonight.  
> I will try and update it ASAP, I swear

You made it to the exterior stairs that led to the second floor of the motel. You grinned as you watching him briskly go back into the bar to pay his tab. You made a beeline for your room flinging the door open and kicking off your boots and socks. You pulled off your shirt throwing it on the bathroom counter, then kicked off your pants. You looked at your reflection admiring the black lingerie that was now uncovered. You knew your intentions when you went out that night, you just hadn’t expected to land such a catch. He was painfully handsome and blushed at the smallest of compliments. You couldn’t wait to see what else you could coax out of him.

You laughed at your reflection seeing you still had his beanie on, you took it off wondering if you should wear it. You held it to your nose inhaling the scent. It smelt clean, it smelt like clean hair with whatever shampoo he used. You pulled your perfume out of you bag and spritzed the hat twice, then threw it on the bed.

You dug around in your bag pulling out a tube of the dark lipstick you were wearing and reapplied it. You pressed your lips together on a piece of toilet paper between your lips removing the excess. You adjusted your breasts in the bra cups, making sure they looked their best. The lingerie was simple but elegant. The bra was black with patterns woven into the lace, a small bow sat between your breasts hiding a front clasp. The panties were a sheer lace that tapered off into bows that sat on your hips. With a pull to each ribbon, the panties would fall free, which meant no pauses in the heat of the moment.

 

You dug into your bag once again, this time pulling out a black silk robe and putting it on. It stopped just above the knees once you tied it closed. The cool silk on your skin mixed with the anticipation gave you goosebumps.

You heard a knock on your door and grinned at your reflection. You tousled your hair and turned off the bathroom light. As you passed by the bed, you moved his beanie to a corner at the end of the bed.

 

 

You opened the door wide, a small smirk pulling at the corner of your mouth. He walked in, stopping a few feet from the bed, then turned to face you. You let the door close, walking till you stood in front of him. You were shorter, but the confidence that radiated off of you made him feel like you could wreck him if you wanted.

 

“Your hat,” You said pointing to the beanie, never looking away from his eyes “if that’s all you want.” You said coyly tilting your head slightly to one side. You wanted him bad, but now that adrenaline may have sobered him up a bit, you gave him an out.

 

“That's not all I want.” He said, his hands at his sides twitched. He wanted to touch you desperately but stayed strong, keeping them where they were.

 

You stepped as close to him as you could, your covered breasts nearly brushing against him. He began to step backwards till the mattress hit the back of his knees, causing him to sit. His hands gripped the sides of the mattress, keeping him upright. He didn’t want to lay down yet, he didn’t want to risk missing anything. His eyes darted over your body, starting from your feet up. Before staying focused on your eyes, licking his lips, waiting your next move.

 

You took a step back and balanced on one foot, planting the other flat on his chest and slowly dragging it down. You felt his abs flex before stopping at his crotch. His cock was hard, trapped by far too many layers. Only two layers, but those were two layers too many.

 

“What do you want, Gabriel Reyes?” You asked, applying pressure to his cock with your foot, smirking as he tried to speak.

 

“Everything.” He said, his voice a low gruff whisper. His eyes never left yours. This earning him a whole-body shiver from you.

 

You bit your bottom lip and fought the urge to just rip his clothes off and ride him.

“Lose the shirt.”  You requested, but it was an order. And Gabe being the ever diligent solider, would follow those orders.

 

You placed your foot back on the ground, watching as in one movement he pulled his shirt off and threw it aside. He was stunning. A sculpted body that showed he worked hard to look this good. Scars of varying sizes and shapes decorated his skin like jewelry, paler than his natural skin color. They showed a man who has lived and fought, and lived to fight some more.

 

You placed your hands on his shoulders, sliding them gently to cup his neck. You let your thumbs scrape the underside of his chin, then close over his Adam’s apple. You began to drop to your knees slowly.

Letting him get a view down your robe, you leaned in, you mouth next to his ear.

“Everything.” Your voice low, agreeing to his request.

 

He could hear the smile in your voice, it was his turn to shiver.

 

 Moving your hands from around his neck, over his chest. You felt his heart pounding, you felt his muscles ripple under your fingers as you went lower and lower. Once you dragged your nails over his abs, you placed your hands on his thighs supporting yourself till you were on your knees between his legs.

Your hands went to his belt undoing it and unbuttoning his jeans. You hooked your thumbs into the belt loops on his hips, tugging gently. Gabe lifted himself allowing you to pull, his jeans still covered his thighs but exposing his briefs. He rested back on his elbows so he could still watch you.

You smirked seeing dark spots from precum dot the front of his briefs. You palmed his cock through the fabric applying light pressure, your other hand teasing the head with your nails.

 

Gabe moaned, a wanton needy moan that just couldn’t be held in. He would have thrown a hand over his mouth, but he wasn’t sure he could hold himself up on one elbow at this point.

 

You wore a devilish grin, watching his face flush red with embarrassment. Your hands slid to the hem of his briefs pulling them low at an agonizing pace. Gabe tried not to whimper.

“I want to hear every sound out of that beautiful mouth.” You hummed. “Every. Single. Sound.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You rolled your shoulders, letting the robe catch on your arms.
> 
> Gabe felt like all the air rushed out of the room. He stared so intently your confidence wavered. You let the robe fall to the floor standing there in your lingerie, fighting the urge to cover back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer. But i'm happy with how it turned out. I'm telling myself it's better than the previous lost version. I hope you all like it.  
> I have one tiny little epilogue planned that i'll probably post tonight just cause I'm dumb.  
> But if you're here for the smut!? I got u

He gave a weak nod, frantic for you to continue. His chest was heaving but he held his breath once you pulled his cock free. He was wider than most men you had been with, you knew you were going to need to adjust to its girth later.

Your attention was drawn back to him from your own lured thoughts when a small amount of precum started beading at the tip. You leaned in, making sure he was watching as you laid your tongue flat against the head, opening your mouth wide, then sucking. He took a sharp inhale of breath, eyes fluttering closed.

 You pulled back slowly letting the head pop free from your lips, making as much noise as possible.  He looked back down at you, you ran your thumb along the vein on the underside of his cock.

“Eyes on me.”

 

He nodded eagerly this time. He readjusted himself on his elbows, ignoring the ache from staying in the position.

He could follow orders and he could give orders. He wasn’t used to being with a woman who was so openly dominant in the bedroom. It thrilled him in a way he hadn’t experienced before, but didn’t want to end anytime soon.

 

You watched him as you repeated the previous action. This time running your tongue back and forth on the underside of his cock. With each swipe of your tongue, you’d pull back slightly. Letting the saliva serve as lubricant letting you take him deeper with each pass.

Gabe was enraptured. His mind was numb, his mouth babbling complements. About the feel of your mouth, your beauty, your eyes. Anything his lust drunk mind could focus on.

You hummed, taking him as deep as you could, the head hitting the back of your throat. Tears welled at the corner of your eyes, but didn’t stop you from repeating the action.

 

Gabe was now sitting upright, his hands clawing at the bed.

You looked up at him through your lashes. He moaned loudly, reflexively lifting a hand to cover his mouth. He caught himself half way, slapping it back down, fingers clenching the blankets.

You were very pleased by this, sucking as you pulled back off of his cock. Your hands grabbed his. He was confused for a moment before letting your hands guide his to your hair.

“Everything.” You said, returning your hands to his cock, guiding it back into your mouth. You locked your jaw open, lips tight around his cock, giving him the smallest of nods.

 

His hands dug into your hair, thrilled to finally be able to touch you in some way.

He began to guide you head back and forth, slowly at first. Passion and need clearly taking over as he buried his cock to the hilt. You moaned, tears stinging the corners of your eyes again. He was worried for a moment he’d gone to far, pulling back. The look you gave him, a look of lust and willingness, a look showing how much you were enjoying this. A deep moan rumbled in his chest as forced himself to the back of your throat one last time before coming undone.

 

In a string of curses and praises, he came down your throat. You groaned around him, struggling for air. He released his grip on your hair, letting you sit back. His hands came around to cup your face, his thumb swiping away a strand of saliva. Your face was flushed from the act, but also from the simple gesture despite what had just occurred. You found yourself leaning into his touch.

 

“May I return the favor?” He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

 

“We should get the rest of your clothes off first.” You grinned.

 

You undid the laces of his boots, standing up so he could kick them off. He stood up, putting himself away into his briefs. He kicked off his pants and socks, opting to leave his briefs on for now.

 

You again were taken aback by how handsome he was. Now with a light sheen of sweat covering his body. You smiled, knowing you did that to him, that you had gotten him that worked up.

 

You walked around him, putting yourself between him and the bed. He took a step back giving you space, turning to stay facing you as you moved.

You pulled the tie on your robe, studying him, wanting to see every reaction you could pull from him.

 

You rolled your shoulders, letting the robe catch on your arms.

Gabe felt like all the air rushed out of the room. He stared so intently your confidence wavered. You let the robe fall to the floor standing there in your lingerie, fighting the urge to cover back up.

 

 In two quick steps he was on you, leaning down to cup your face in both his hands. Kissing you with such passion, it made your heart skip a beat. He guided you back towards the mattress, you took the opportunity and threw yourself back. You stretched out, arms above your head giving him a smirk. He crawled on top of you, kissing you deeply again. He slid one hand down your stomach, running his fingers over your still covered cunt. You let out a soft sigh against his lips.

 

He moved his mouth to your ear, running his fingers more firmly against your cunt.

 

“Everything.” He pulled back looking you in the eyes.

 

A shiver ran through your body as he crawled back off the bed, standing in front of you. You could see his cock was half hard through his briefs.

He grabbed both your ankles, pulling your bottom half nearly off the bed. You gave a surprised yelp, he gave a dark chuckle that gave your goosebumps.

Kneeling down between your legs, he blew on your covered sex. You didn’t realize how wet you were till that moment. You propped yourself up on your elbows. He wore a grin that made you feel like you’d been cornered by a wolf. His hands settled on your hips rubbing smalls circles with his thumbs. He then pulled at the bows of your panties simultaneously. He pulled your hips farther off the bed, easily supporting your weight with one hand, pulling your panties free with the other.

 

His grin never wavered as he leaned in, giving your cunt a long lick. Your elbows gave out, collapsing back on the bed. He licked once more, then probing your folds with his tongue, up until he found your clit.

You grabbed at the covers, panting softly, trying to stay still.

 

Gabe ran two fingers along your entrance, dipping them in slowly then pulling back. In your hazy thinking, you realized he was doing to you what you had done to him.

But you weren’t that patient.

 

You forced yourself to sit as well as you could given your current position. He didn’t stop, eyes meeting yours, fingers still knuckle deep. It was a lovely site, he pushed his fingers in, punctuating it with a hard suck to your clit. You wanted to collapse back, but couldn’t resist. Sliding a hand through his soft locks, you dragged you nails along his scalp before grabbing a fistful of hair. This got his attention, he pulled back and removed his fingers. His goatee was slick from you, he brought his wet fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean.

You hissed, yanking his head back. He gave you a defiant smirk.

 

“Make me come so I can fuck you.” You growled, allowing his head to return to your cunt, but keeping your grip.

 

He got back to work. Fingers pumping into you, he then bent them upward rubbing at your inner walls. He altered between running his tongue over your clit and sucking it.

Your legs began to shake, wanting to close them, keeping him in place, both hands now gripping his hair. He bent one of your legs, hosting it over his shoulder.

That slight angle change was all you needed. You arched your back, your grip on his hair painful in the best way.

 

“GABRIEL!” was all you could say as your body twitched and spasmed.

 

He pulled back from your clit, not wanting to overstimulate you. Hearing you scream his name, voice raspy from him fucking your throat earlier, it was the best thing he’d ever heard. He still pumped his fingers into you. Slowing down as you came down from your high. You let go of his hair and fell back on the mattress, everything slowly coming back into focus.

 

He licked his lips standing back up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He leaned over you, bracing one arm near your head, making you watch as he licked his fingers clean.

The only response you could manage was a whimper.

 

You scooted back on the bed, letting him crawl on top of you. You pulled him in for a breathless kiss, tasting yourself on his tongue. He ground his hips down on your thigh, his cock hard again. The friction causing you both to moan into the kiss, becoming more desperate.

You pushed his shoulders making him stop, looking into his eyes. His pupils were blown, looking just as deeply in to your eyes. You noticed he had small scars on his face, only making him more striking, you wanted to find every scar he had and kiss it.

 

You pushed his shoulders again, he let you up, moving to lay on his back. His erection tenting his briefs.

You wasted no time, pulling his briefs down his thighs. Gabe kicked them off the rest of the way. He scooted back on the bed, resting his back against the headboard.

You straddled his cock. Pressing it between your folds and rocking back and forth slowly. Your hands went to the clasp at the front of your bra, undoing it and letting your breasts spill free. You tossed the garment aside, rolling your head back as you ground down harder.

Gabe’s hands cupped your breasts, running the pads of his thumbs over the nipples. You moaned rolling your head back forward looking in to his eyes. Lifting your hips, you reached between you and positioned his cock at your entrance.

 

“Everything?” You teased raising a brow, running the head of his cock along your folds.

His hand went to the back of your neck, bringing you in for gentle kiss.

 

“Everything. Please, (Y/N), please.” He pleaded so softly, each word interrupted with an equally as soft kiss.

 

You kissed him back, letting yourself sink onto his cock. There was a slight burn from him stretching you but it was quickly forgotten. You set the pace, you wanted to go slow, to drag this night out. But couldn’t hold back. You rode him, losing rhythm every time he pinched your nipples.

You braced your arms on his shoulders, feeling yourself so close to the edge. He had embraced being noisy now, whimpers and moans. Compliments between desperate kisses, it was so, so good.

 

You wrapped your arms around him, leaning to whisper in his ear.

 

“Come for me,” you said in shaky whisper. “Gabriel. Gabriel, come for me.”

 

He gripped your hips, slamming up as best he could. The sounds of skin on skin filling the room along with moans. You leaned against him, your chest pressing into his. You buried you face in his neck, no longer able to form sentences.

 

He did as you ordered, his orgasm hitting him hard, unable to say anything other than your name over and over. You bucked, trying to reach your own release. Gabe snaked a hand between the two of you rubbed your clit, causing you to stiffen the collapse against him as your orgasm swept you away.

 

You fought to regain your composure and failed. You settled for falling over and lying beside Gabe.

You had to be up early tomorrow, well, a few hours from now for some stupid work bullshit. But you honestly didn’t want him to go, you wanted to know more about him. You wanted to know him.

 

Gabe’s head was resting against the headboard, eyes closed wearing a satisfied grin.

You smirked getting up, finding your robe and tying it closed.

You pulled him from his post orgasm bliss by pulling at the covers he was still on top of. He gave you an embarrassed smile and got up, putting back on his briefs. You threw the covers back and crawled into bed. You could see his eyes were looking for where his clothes had ended up.

You patted the open space in the bed, settling in and laying down. You propped your head up on one arm watching him. He looked at the space hesitantly.

 

“I have somewhere to be tomorrow morning and only have a few hours left to sleep, but I have the room till noon.”  You said laying your head on the pillow. “If you want to stay, you can. It's totally up to you.” You meant it sincerely.

 

Gabe thought about drills he was tasked with running tomorrow. Then he looked back at you, and the open space in the bed. Gabe decided Morrison owed him enough favors, he could cover for him.

You watched as his look of hesitation relaxed. He went to his jeans, dug out his phone and sent Jack a text, then muted it. Expecting a flurry of angry responses would keep you both awake.

 

“Can I be the little spoon?” He grinned sliding under the covers.

 

You began to laugh, maybe it was all the post orgasm endorphins that made it seem so funny.

“Absolutely.” You held up your arm letting him scoot back against you.

You kept giggling, causing him to turn and face you wearing a sleepy smile.

 

“It was very nice meeting you Gabriel.” You said softly, knowing you’d be gone by morning.

 

“Likewise, (Y/N).” Gabe said, feeling like he would miss you.

 

With that you both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this is awful please tell me. Cause idk if this is even good? cause I'm a pretty boring person so everything I do feels very vanilla...  
> Also if u couldn't tell, I basically go on my own au of "Gabe is happy and deserves nice things and isn't some raging monster all the time"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this mainly for myself, cause i love garbage like this. I hope you do too. Cause welcome to my dumpster

Like you had said, you were gone by morning.

 

Gabe woke up at nearly eight, wondering by how much time he had missed you by. There was no trace you had been there. His clothes were neatly folded on the bathroom counter, his phone on top. He looked at himself in the mirror, half expecting to see your number written in that dark lipstick you wore so well.

No such luck.

 

He showered and got dressed, finally looking at his phone.

“23 Unread Messages. 7 Missed Calls” Gabe rolled his eyes. He entered his passcode unlocking his phone. A majority of them were complaints about Gabe not being responsible, asking what could be so important, reminding him he’d never make it far with this kind of work ethic.

Once Jack figured out Gabe wasn’t going to respond, he stopped for a few hours.

 

There were more recent messages and calls were from that morning.

Gabe left the messaging app, calling himself a car from the base shuttling service. He headed for the door, finding his beanie hanging off the doorknob. He smiled, it had looked good on you he remembered. He began to pull it on, stopping once it was near his face. It was your perfume.

He didn’t want to ruin the scent, thinking how he had other beanies back at base. And maybe if he put this one in a bag, the perfume would last. That wasn’t too weird he tried to convince himself. He would be thinking about this night for a long time, and anything that could help him remember was worth saving. He folded up the beanie, not wanting to air it out, and stuffed it into his pocket.

He walked outside surprised to see a shuttle already waiting for him. He was halfway there when his phone began to ring. It was Jack, of course. He let the shuttle scan his keycard, opening the doors. He put the card back in his wallet, took a seat, then answered the call.

 

“Morning.” Gabe began, bracing himself for a lecture.

 

The shuttle took off, faster than normal he noticed before paying attention to Jack.

“Gabe, where are you?!” Jack barked, Gabe winced pulling the phone away from his ear.

 

“On the shuttle.” He replied, still holding the phone at a distance incase Jack started back up again.

 

“I bumped up the speed on the shuttle, but once you get here, you need to haul ass.” Jack seemed frantic.

 

“What’s going on? It’s just some drills. You have my notes. Are they giving you that much trouble?” Gabe chuckled.

 

“Listen, I’m trying to save you here. But if you want to be prick,”

 

“I’m 2 minutes out. What are you freaking out about?” Gabe said cutting him off.

 

“Surprise inspection.” Jack said, getting to the point. “Every boss and their boss. They’re touring facilities right now. If they see your cadets, but not you. You’re fucked.”

 

“Shit.” Gabe’s heart raced, he was already visualizing how he would run to his room, change clothes, then get to the training hall.

 

“Your cadets are ready to go. I’ll try and stall them, but no promises.”

 

“I owe you.” Gabe said, running a hand through his hair.

 

“You bet you do.” With that, Jack hung up.

 

The shuttle pulled in, Gabe was out before it came to a complete stop. He ran to his room, stripping, then putting on his training outfit in record time. He grabbed one of his black beanies, pulling it on as he went. He ran, sliding to a halt upon hearing Jack’s voice around the corner.

 

He pushed through the doors open, seeing his cadets milling about.

 

“Formation!” Gabe boomed. Cadets scrambled and stood at attention. “Drill 15!”

 

Cadets got to work sparing and training, right as the training rooms doors were pushed open. Gabe stayed facing the cadets, pacing back and fourth, giving verbal corrections.

 

“Here we train cadets and bring out their full potential.” Jack said, relief in his voice seeing Gabe work the room as if he’d been there all morning.

 

“Come on Peterson, no pussyfooting around! Throw your weight into it or you may as well stay on your ass!” Gabe chastised.

 

“I’m sorry Captain, not all of us use such foul language.” Jack said, any relief he had felt now gone.

 

“I’m sure he can do a lot with that mouth.”

 

Gabe stiffened, slowly turning to see Jack giving you a strained confused look due to your choice of words.

You wore a Captains uniform with pants instead of the typical skirt. Your hair done into a tight bun, your hat under your arm. You still wore that dark shade of lipstick, which he decided was his new favorite color.

 

“I…” Gabe began, then closing his mouth.

 

“You?” You said, keeping your professional smile, watching him struggle to control his face.

 

“Commander Reyes, this is Captain Reader. She is part of the larger operation of expanding Overwatch, among many other things. You have been tasked with being her escort this week around the base.” Jack said starring daggers at Gabe who was smirking at the Captain. Jack had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he was pretty sure he’d have to kill his best friend if he kept looking at the Captain like that. Jack’s glare went unnoticed by the two of you.

“Commander Reyes, I leave the Captain in your hands.” Jack tried to emphasis the 'Captain' part, trying to make it clear that Gabe should absolutely not do anything unprofessional.

 

“Thank you very much Commander Morrison. I have full faith in Commander Reyes and his very capable hands.” You looked at Jack dismissing him with a nod.

Jack walked out of your view, mouthing “DON’T” repeatedly. Gabe gave him a little wave goodbye before focusing on you.

 

“Well,” You said enthusiastically, looking at the cadets then back to Gabe. “Show me everything.”

 

“Everything?” Gabe asked raising an inquisitive brow.

 

“Everything.” you grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now i realize there are plot holes. But at the end of the day, we're all just here for a good time .  
> I hope you had a good time reading this. I appreciate your time!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
